Impromptu Photo Shoot
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: What initially began as a quiet night of Yang keeping Blake company quickly turns into a night filled with laughter.


**AN: I forgot to post this up on FF last night, whoops. Anyway, Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

There was something wrong, Yang realized as she stirred awake from her sleep.

Something was very wrong.

She turned in bed and began patting around for the person who was supposed to be in bed with her. Upon feeling no one though, she blearily opened her eyes to confirm what the lack of feeling was.

"Of course…" Yang grumbled as she got up and out of the bed and began trudging through the apartment while she dragging the blanket along with her sleepily. When she reached the living room, she found who she was looking for sitting on the couch in front of a lit up screen. "Blake… Babe… stop working and come back to bed." Yang groaned as she dragged herself over to her girlfriend, plopping herself right next to her and resting her head on Blake's.

Blake didn't tear her eyes off the screen, but did turn her head to give Yang a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah. Hold on. I just need to go through some more photos and I'll go back okay? You can go back to sleep though."

The blonde merely hummed, "It's fine. I'll stay out here with you and keep you company." She said, giving Blake a kiss on the cheek as well before slinking down and curling into her girlfriend's side.

Blake didn't say anything, but Yang knew that made her smile.

"Are these from your recent shoot?" Yang asked after a yawn.

"Yeah," The black haired girl nodded, "It's a gorgeous place, especially at this time of year. The leaves are changing colors; the water in the lake is completely still… We should go there sometime."

The blonde merely nodded.

The two continued sitting in silence with only the sounds Blake's clicking on the mouse.

After a few long minutes, Yang was slowly dozing off, until she noticed a small image set that made her widen her eyes and snap out of her sleepiness. "Wait! Scroll back up!"

Blake paused to give her girlfriend a confused look, but obliged with her demand regardless.

"Stop!" Yang demanded before she moved her upper body over the laptop and took full control.

"Yes Yang, of course you may use my laptop." Blake stated amusingly.

There were a few clicks sounded through the room, and Blake was curious as to what exactly Yang was doing, until a large image engulfed the screen and Blake had to bite her lips to prevent herself from laughing.

On the screen was a picture of Yang taking a selfie… while making the goofiest cross-eyed and crooked smile.

"What is this?!" Yang asked

"I believe that's you darling." Blake said with an amused smile.

"Well obviously!" the blonde exclaimed. "I want to know why it's saved on your laptop!"

The black haired girl had to bite her lips once more to stifle her laughter. "It's a very attractive picture."

Yang lightly smacked Blake on the arm, face engulfed with a grin, "Don't give me that. I know it's a terrible picture. I was the one who posed for that."

"Well why did you take it then?"

"I thought it would be funny taking stupid pictures of myself on your professional camera." Yang shrugged. "But I didn't think you would save them on your computer!"

"Of course I did, they're pictures of you after all." Blake said with a loving smile.

This time, Yang gave an amused look, "Since when did you become such a smooth talker?" she asked as she gave Blake a chaste kiss.

"Because I know what you'll do when I show you this." Blake stated as she leaned forward and pulled up a file. She selected each image and brought them up. Soon enough, a montage of Yang's taking goofy and stupid selfies began showing across the screen, causing the blonde to shout in protest.

"Delete them!" She demanded as she attempted to make a grab for the laptop

"No!" Blake laughed as she pulled the portable compute away, "You took them! I keep them!"

"Not when I look like that!" Yang laughed as she tried to reach over Blake to grab the electronic

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Blake asked, using her foot to press against Yang's abdomen in an attempt to keep Yang from crawling over her to the laptop she was holding away.

"I made faces in those pictures Blake!"

"But I like all of the faces you made!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not!"

Yang paused in her attempt of climbing over Blake as she arched a brow at her. "Fine." Yang said as she leaned back, "If you get stupid pictures of me, I get stupid pictures of you."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows down, she's never taken a "stupid" picture of herself before so she wasn't entirely sure how she would do that, but figured that it would be fair for Yang to have pictures of her so shrugged, "Alright." She reached out to grab her camera and began prepping it. After she finished, she handed it to Yang who arched a brow at her. "What?"

Yang tsked at her, "Blakey Blakey Blakey… The whole point is for you to take a selfie. Like I did."

"Oh." Blake said as she pulled her camera back, "Alright then."

Carefully, she turned her camera around so the lens pointed at her.

The shutter went off and she lowered the camera.

Yang gave her an unimpressed look, "What was that?!" She asked

Blake blinked, "I took a picture of myself…"

"No no, you need to look more… goofy." Yang stated, "Not sexy."

Blake gave a smirk.

Yang merely rolled her eyes in amusement. "Come on Blake, goofy!" she smiled

"I'm not sure how to." Blake confessed.

Yang turned her lips to the side in thought, "Well… You know. Go cross eyed or puff your cheeks out."

Blake arched a brow, "Like this?" She asked, as she obliged

Her face garnered a laugh from the blonde, "Yeah yeah! Just like that!" Yang encouraged

Blake pressed the shutter button as she continued making the faces that Yang suggested, causing the blonde to laugh more and more.

After a while, Yang could no longer simply explain the expressions, but had to show them to Blake, allowing the photographer to capture not only her own, but her girlfriend's expressions as well. Soon, she was no longer taking individual photos of the both of them, but taking photos of them making faces together.

And finally, a picture of them kissing.


End file.
